Enchanted Naruto!
by dragoon109
Summary: what happens if Naruto finds a forbidden summoning scroll on the night he becomes a ninja. one that would allow him to become the greatest Hokage ever! Harem: Hinata, Ino, Israbie, Temari, Ten-Ten, Fem Haku,and a few others! my unique forbidden scroll.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own response to the unique forbidden scroll challenge I set up! This will be a small harem story. Hinata, just because there isn't anyone else I would like her to be with and yes I know it is overdone. I just don't see her loving anyone else. She is almost as bad as Sakura is in the love department. Ino, Temari, Isaribi, Yakumo, Ten-Ten, Fem Haku, Shion (though I am not sure how I will pull that off yet.), may be Kin but I don't want it to large. Also why does every one keep making Kiba out to be a sex crazed hot headed idiot. I know he likes to show off he is an alpha. But I don't ever recall him trying to hit on Hinata or act sex crazed. Whatever people chose how they write their own stories. I will bash Sakura and Sasuke a bit not a lot though.

Now as for my unique item in the scroll will be a summoning scroll, I know not very original. But what I am going to have as my summon will be, it will be a cross of the golems in **Enchanted Arms which I don't own nor Naruto**, and seals and nature manipulation. They are an artificial summons created ages ago before the sage of the six paths managed to perfect the way chakra is used. Before it was more common to confuse it with magic, so a person accidentally created the first golem through a combination of seals and nature chakra, but the golems where believed to be too powerful over the years they were being used causing destruction and mayhem on the whim of their masters. Eventually they were put in an artificial summoning realm with requirements and safeties that would keep them under control. Thus was created the golem summoning contract. The safeties included a balanced of power between the entire elemental golem summons. Including a boss for each element, in addition there is a special chakra requirement to summon the golems. The requirement is that the golem you summon actually runs off the chakra you put **into the summon**, making the summon as strong as the amount of chakra you put into it plus the amount it takes to summon the golem in question. Example would be to summon one regular fire base golem would require the amount of one shadow clone, but that would only bring its body, then you would have to put in the chakra it would use to function and do whatever task you require. Basically it's a high level chakra required summon. Perfect for Naruto! Another safety is that one has to be specific in what one wishes to summon, meaning you can't just randomly use the summon you have to think what it is you want. Do you need someone to fight, swim, fly, and train? Then think one and its element, put in how much chakra you would want to pay as the price and depending on the amount will give you size, and type. Lastly there is a test, not just one but one for each boss for the element and for the right to be a summoner.

There is only one guardian golem who has the summoning scroll contract, she will determine if you have the right to bare the contract. Once the test is past you will bare the right to summon, but if you want a boss to fight with you need to pass its test. The first test is a test of will, the guardian will test if your 'past' shows that you have the will to use power correctly, for she believes 'that with great power comes even greater responsibility' (I know this comes from spider man I just like the saying and the saying isn't copy righted so there!) if one pass the test one will wake up with a permanent summon that acts as a familiar that reflects one's inner nature and elemental potential. The summon will grow with its bonded master and act independently but always possessive of its owner.

Well I think that is enough of that so let's start the story! Once again I don't own Naruto nor enchanted arms!

It was nearing dark when we find Naruto in a clearing reading from the forbidden scroll. Naruto 'I _am glad I decided to start the makeup test early, there is a ton of jutsu in here. Let's see the first one is the shadow clone jutsu. Noooo damn it another clone jutsu. Well might as well try it to see if I can do it_.' A hour later Naruto "finally I got that one done, cant believe that all it took was a lot of chakra to do it, easy!" '_Let's see the next one is…Realm of the Void. It is a wind base Ninjutsu with high chakra levels requirement and little control, but more control the better. It is a defensive and counter jutsu. What it does is create a near invisible area of effect that creates a vacuum in the area the user wishes. Generally done around the user to stop fire based attack jutsu, can be used at range to cut fire or water based jutsu by focusing on the hands and sharpening and forming the jutsu in the shape needed. The more chakra put into the jutsu the bigger the effect, more control makes it harder to detect and dispel. Forbidden because of high chakra costs, needs only 3 hand seals and one modified shown below_.' Naruto "amazing, with this jutsu I could knock out the teme with one hit and stop all his fire jutsu!" another hour later. Naruto "damn that took awhile, at least I can make one a decent size. Now what is next!" the next thing Naruto reads is a warning. '_Beware; this seal contains a one of a kind summoning contract made before the time of the sage of the 6 paths! So far no one has managed to poses the needed chakra or pass the test of the guardian of the scroll_.' Naruto "Amazing! I have no clue who this sage is but if I can pass the test I could become Hokage for sure! That would show that teme and those fan girls of his!" Naruto releases the seal, opens the scroll and signs his name. He was about to use the summoning jutsu when. Iruka "found you Naruto!" Naruto yelps "hi sensei! So I guess you're here to see if I passed the makeup test right! Well so far I have managed 3 jutsu so far! So which one do you want to see?" "What make up test who told you that?" "Mizuki sensei did!".

The fight that happens next is like cannon so skip!

Naruto "I won't let you hurt sensei! Shadow clone jutsu!" the clearing is filled with a thousand Naruto's, but Mizuki just blast them all with his jutsu and weapons. "Is that all you got Kyuubi brat!" "Hardly! In fact I will show you the jutsu I have just learned! Summoning jutsu!" suddenly with a large amount of chakra that would have summoned a hundred shadow clones and a burst of smoke, kneeled a young looking women at Naruto's feet. Suddenly a soft humming sound was herd and the women stood up slowly to stare in the face of her first summoner. She was about 6 feet tall, had on a sky blue battle kimono, and had what looked like some kind of tattoo on her chest that had glowing lines that covered bits of her body. She had D cup breasts, with blue color hair, green eyes that looked like they could see into your soul and a beautiful but frozen like face. "Hello young summoner, my name is Lapis; I am the guardian golem of the scroll. What is they desire?" Naruto just stares at the beautiful women for a moment Intel a shout of." I don't know who or what you are but you can just die with the rest of these demon lovers!" Mizuki throws his last weapon thinking the person was just some civilian. But Lapis just knocks away the weapon like a fly not even looking at it, still silently staring in the eyes of Naruto. Lapis (nods) "very well, I deem you worthy to take the test of the golem elementals, but it seems like you are in trouble young master allow me to handle it." Mizuki "hah as if some freak can handle a real ninja! I'll show you!" Mizuki throws a giant fire ball jutsu at lapis, while Naruto and Iruka just watch in awe. Lapis just reaches out with one hand and knocks away the fire ball away like a fly! Lapis in a booming voice that fills the entire forest "I am the cross roads, the beginning and end that guards the realm of the golem summons, though I may be the guardian of the scroll I am by no means weak pathetic human. I have been granted command over all elements of existence to ensure that the scroll will remain protected from within and outside influence. You have been judge human, guilty for your sins of selfish self destructive desires that would doom all those around you! You will not take our first master away from us for your selfish whims. Your punishment will be a fate worse than death!" Mizuki rushes at lapis, lapis simply snaps her fingers and Mizuki is suddenly engulf by fierce winds that cut and slash his flesh, blood and screams can be heard. But the most dangerous thing is that he is being struck by electricity each time a cut is made. Paralyzing him for life, Lapis "there master, it is done. That thing won't harm you again, you are tired master. So I will wait until you summon me again to start your test." She vanishes in a cloud of smoke, what happens next with Naruto, Iruka, and the Hokage is like canon except. Hokage "Naruto I know you have several new jutsu from the forbidden scroll. I will let you have them as your reward for bringing a traitor to light. But you must not under any reason teach them to anybody. The reason why you can use them is because you have tons of chakra most people don't have. So promise me." "I promise old man! But Lapis said something about a test? What is that?" "most summons have a test to deem a summoner if they are worthy of them. Since summons are a sentient species one most treat them with respect otherwise they my revoke the contract." "ohh okay! But do you know what the test is?" "each summon is unique so are there test. But when you try to take it let me and Iruka know, so we can help you if need be my boy." "Okay! Tomorrow then come to my training ground! See you later sensei and old man!" Naruto leaves to arrive home and goes to sleep quickly, so to prepare for his test and team assignment in two weeks from today! Happy to have passed his gennin test Naruto sleeps the dreams of the just.

Next day!

Iruka, the Hokage, and Naruto met at Naruto's favorite training ground. One that the fourth's face seems to be looking down upon, Hokage "all right Naruto I know you are excited to be a ninja but be aware that summons are a different kind of jutsu." "huh? What do you mean old man?" "well summons aren't creatures that ninjas can boss around like we are there masters. That isn't the point of the summon contracts, summons are beings who work WITH ninjas for their benefit and ours." "hmm? I don't really get it but only one why to find out." Naruto starts the hand seals for summoning jutsu. Iruka "wait naru…!"

Naruto "summoning jutus!" cloud of smoke later and a flash of light lapis appear. "Welcome master and guests my name is Lapis I shall be the one to test to see if master Naruto is worthy of the golem contract." "That's fine with me! Bring on the test I will pass it with ease since I will be the Hokage!" Naruto jumps around happily. Lapis "hehehe, very well Naruto-sama, I shall begin the test. If you prove worthy you shall gain right to wield the powers of the golems! But if you fail you won't ever gain another chance. Are you ready? (Naruto nods yes while the Hokage and Iruka watches on fearfully and a hidden watcher watches on in wonder 'Naruto-kun be careful'). Very well, all you must do is touch my core seal here (shows Naruto her stomach) with both chakra and blood, this will allow me to give you my test. Now come Naruto show me your will!" soon after Naruto touches lapis seal a blinding flash of light and an orb of light surrounds the pair. Images upon images flash in and around the orb of light. What all of these images have in common is one thing, they are Naruto's memories. Soon after the last memory fades so does the light and orb, standing there is lapis panting and carrying a past out Naruto. Lapis sets down Naruto gently "it is okay he is just sleeping, I have seen his will and have judge Naruto more than worthy. Now we must finish the bonding ritual and he will be our first summoner." Naruto steers and opens his eyes. "What happened?" "You passed Naruto-sama, you are our summoner." "Yah! I know I could do it!" jumps around happily, lapis frown slightly. "Naruto-sama please drop your mask." "Huh?" "I know Naruto sama that you wear a mask to protect yourself from these villagers, you don't have to anymore. (Hugs Naruto from behind and gently caresses his cheeks.) We your summons and your future friends won't allow anyone to hurt you anymore, you are no longer alone." Naruto cries and hugs lapis harder while Iruka, Hokage, and the watcher watches on in pain and regret. A little after Naruto stops crying "now Naruto we must complete the bonding." "How?" "Simple this time summon as much chakra as you can and do the summoning jutsu once more on my chest." "Okay!" Naruto does it and a flash and puff of smoke and a thud of two bodies falling. Once the smoke clears a feminine figure stands out that isn't Naruto or Lapis. "Hello Naruto-kun my name is Siren! I am your familiar, nice to meet you!" says a girl that has like lapis a frozen heart shape doll face with green and blue eyes, with a pair of blue and green fox like ears on her head, long aqua blue hair, two tails one sky blue and light green, and wearing a battle kimono with Anbu style black pants with glowing lines tracing her body and tail. Naruto "what?" "Silly master, I said my name is Siren! I am your familiar." "I shall leave you now Naruto-sama, siren here will look after you and your needs, tell we meet again." With a puff Lapis is gone. "Now Naruto-kun (hugs a shocked Naruto) the bonding and test is complete and I was chosen to be here for you." Hokage "excuse me Miss Siren but why are you here?" looks sternly at the old man "I am HERE because YOU can't do your job!" a shell shocked Hokage asks "whaa?" "Simple really when Naruto here did his test Lapis got a complete set of his memories and emotions. That is how the test is done, at least for laps. There is actually 1 boss for each elemental golem. The reason lapis does this test is simple really. You see she was the very first golem ever made, her first master had two sayings she believes in, 'with great power comes even greater responsibility' and 'any one even a child can kill, but real power comes from being able to take down your opponent without even touching them'. So she tests people to see if they can handle power without being destroyed by it, and you passed master!" says a gleeful siren. Naruto smiles "thanks but why are you here and what is a familiar?" "Oh that right, you see it isn't just lapis who gets your memories. I do as well, you see when a person passes lapis test a familiar is chosen. The familiar is like a permanent summon that aids there master, for golems the ceremony to acquire a familiar requires what you did with lapis. Once done a golem is chosen that meets these requirements, one: your element or elements, since I am a wind and water type with some ice ability I can help you with those kinds of jutsu! Which means you have wind and water affinity! I also have some skill in seals. Second: your character, meaning what makes you who you are. I was chosen because we have things in common like pranks I assume (cuddling Naruto), as well as cunning as your memories suggest. Basically I reflect your inner nature NOT because you have a fox sealed in you understand? (Nods) good! Now the last thing is that I grow with you, meaning I am only as powerful as you are. So the more training we do the greater are bond then the more powerful I can become! I can also transform into a small fox form for easy carrying as well." Iruka "well Naruto it seems you have someone that can help you, well I will see you at the academy in two weeks for your team assignments." Siren and Naruto leaves soon after the Hokage and Iruka leaves. They come upon Naruto's apartment. Siren "hmmm, Naruto-kun (says siren in fox form on Naruto's shoulder) I remember how much a dumb your apartment is." "Sorry siren." "You don't need to be sorry master, it's this stupid village. Well as you're familiar I am duty bound to help you! So the first thing is do you own the whole thing?" "Yes only I live here why do you ask?" gives a foxy smirk "well Naruto-kun it's just that you are now the first summoner of the golem. You can have use fix this place into a place that would make the gods weep!" "Really how! With this I can get Sakura to love me!" SMACK SMACK SMACK. Siren hits Naruto with her tails "Naruto-kun, I thought we spoke about this! STOP CHASING after that whore! I know she was the only girl in the village who showed you any kindness when you were younger and then when she turned on you, you kept trying to win her back so she will like you again! Stop, it won't work Naruto. She has forgotten that you have ever met and become a shallow stalker for that stuck up power hungry weak ass fool of an Uchiha now stop acting like a dumb ass! She has never said one thing that was kind to you not one! She keeps hurting you whenever you try to bring her spirit up, and some of those punches would have killed you if you didn't heal like you do! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" "yes am sorry Siren, it's just I have been doing it for so long that it just came out without me thinking of it, but who else can I fine to love?." "Its fine, as for finding a mate, look around you sometime. Some of those girls even in your class aren't all Uchiha fan girls. Like the Hyuuga girl, or one that my listen to reason, or maybe one that has already graduated, or maybe a foreign kunoichi." Several girls in the world sneezed. "Just don't give up Naruto I am sure there is someone out there." "Okay, now what where you saying before?" "Oh yah, I want you to summon some golems. To summon these in particular ones you need to think, earth, support, creation, if you don't already know the name of the golem. If you don't know the name then narrow it down by their element, function, size, and chakra amount, go ahead and try it I will tell you if you get it right. Try to summon one hundred of them." "Okay" Naruto calms his breathing and thinks, _earth, support, creation, one hundred._ Naruto summons the chakra for a hundred shadow clones and poofs. There stand 80 dwarfs. "Not bad Naruto, you got it right on your first try, though not the number but we will work on it. Dwarfs are your makers and smiths. They can build or break down anything, even work with weak to high medium level seals! Just order them to rebuild your apartment into anything you like and they will get to work. They are smart but not sociable golems like me (wink) they are all work kind." "Right! Dwarfs I need this apartment to be completely re made. I want it to have the works and defenses that would protect all that I hold valuable. It doesn't need to look grand but I would like the inside to look nice, have a room for training, scrolls, and a place for my garden." With that the dwarfs start working faster than Naruto has ever seen anyone move, even most ninjas! Siren "told you Naruto-kun that they work fast, in about 2 hours I think it should be done. Let's go get something to eat. Then we will discuss your training schedule for the next 2 weeks (evil smirk)" With that they left the dwarfs to their work.

Next time on enchanted Naruto!

We find our hero with the screeching banshee and brooding emo waiting for the ever late sensei. "Naruto I don't think that trap…" suddenly the door starts to open and then…several explosions rock the academy…."Naruto you know compared to the others you're a little weird." "You know sensei you should never judge a book by its cover, especially when it's the number one prankster in the inter village!" poof. Boom BooM BOOM! "NARUTO!" BOOM. What has are foxy hero set in store for his team? Find out next time on enchanted Naruto!

Dwarf:

The building golem, he is a purely constructive golem with little personality in order to hold onto all of the knowledge of smith and building. They hold rather high level knowledge of seals but only those needed for making weapons or building things. Naruto will eventually get custom made arms made from the golems. The seals allow them to build from pre existing materials, converting one into another when needed.

Okay I will be going to college again soon so the updates wont be frequent.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Dragoon109

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
